fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Scary Halloween
A Scary Halloween (originally titled "The Dark Fairy Spooky Halloween Horror Special") is an upcoming Halloween episode of The Dark Fairy Show that will debut on Devination and Jackelodeon on October 26, 2020. Synopsis Things get spooky around the dark forest; Dark Fairy believes she sees a ghost until she realizes it's actually Rhino Beetle Fairy. Plot The fairies and princesses approached the dark forest. Dark Fairy goes to the living room. After a few tests, she chases Rhino Beetle Fairy. Spooky things keep happening around the dark forest. Light Fairy admits that she was afraid of a ghost. Meanwhile, Dark Fairy probably will lose the things. A mischievous fairy causes trouble in the dark forest and runs into a bedroom and accidentally falls under a white sheet. Rhino Beetle Fairy thinks that it's actually a ghost. Light Fairy enters the library and finds a "floating" sheet. The ghost was scaring her. She runs into the other fairies and princesses and believes she sees a ghost. Dark Fairy nervously puts her hand on a wall. The wall slides into a bedroom and the "ghost" scares her. Dark Fairy bumps into a sheet and thinks that another ghost got her, causing the fairies and princesses to mistake her for the ghost. The "ghost" comes out of the wall and scares all of them. The "ghost" manages to scare Dark Fairy enough to make her hide in a sheet. However, when the "ghost" bumps into the door, the sheet falls off. The fairies and princesses hide in draped sheets. The fairies and princesses practice their haunting skills, when a "floating" sheet shows up at the door. It's a ghost. Dark Fairy pushes the other fairies and princesses over and runs. The other fairies and princesses follow. The "ghost" chases them. The fairies and princesses float through a portrait, and run and scream. The sheet falls off of the "ghost" as the fairies and princesses enter again. There is no ghost: only Rhino Beetle Fairy. Dark Fairy and Light Fairy tell Rhino Beetle Fairy that they know it's her , and they all admit that they were scared. Dark Fairy tells them that it is great to be in a closet door. The rest of the gang accepts and run into the closet door. Cast Transcript This episode starts in the Dark Forest and the Fairies and Princesses approach it. Dark Fairy: You know, Light Fairy should get double cat ears! She places the double cat ears onto Light Fairy. Light Fairy: Nya nya nya! Rhino Beetle Fairy runs over to the gang Princess Sadness: WOW, you’re here. Anyways, Dark Fairy, we’re looking for a ghost. Dark Fairy: I’m not supposed to have bedsheets, they’re real. Rhino Beetle Fairy: No, not the bedsheet, me! Princess Sadness: Dark Fairy... Dark Fairy chases Rhino Beetle Fairy Eventually, they see spooky stuff. Light Fairy: WHAT! I am scared of a ghost! Dark Fairy: Not fear, no ghosts! Light Fairy runs. Rhino Beetle Fairy messes up and gets hit by a bedsheet. Rhino Beetle Fairy: GHOSSTTT!!!!! (flies) Light Fairy walks into a library and sees the bedsheet. Rhino Beetle Fairy: Boo. Light Fairy screams. Dark Fairy: We’re in trouble. Light Fairy bumps onto the gang. Light Fairy: There is a g- Dark Fairy: Ghost? Light Fairy: Yeah! Princess Brooklyn Adthrow: Oh. Virus Fairy and Heart Fairy land on Princess Brooklyn Adthrow. Virus Fairy: Sorry, Brooklyn. Heart Fairy: Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance. Dragonfly Fairy and Ladybug Fairy come to another bedsheet. Dragonfly Fairy: The person in the bedsheet was Rhino Beetle Fairy! Look at the shape of it! Ladybug Fairy: But she’s our daughter! Dark Fairy: Light Fairy! Help! There’s a ghost on the loose! The sheet fell onto Dark Fairy as the other fairies and princesses appear. Light Fairy: Ah! I caught the ghost! Virus Fairy: What? A ghost?! Ah! Heart Fairy: A ghost? Dragonfly Fairy: Really? Ladybug Fairy: Oh, no! The ghost got Dark Fairy! Dark Fairy: No, it's me, Dark Fairy. The ghost didn't get me, the bedsheet did. Princess Brooklyn Adthrow: Ah! Ghost! Dark Fairy: It's just me. Rhino Beetle Fairy: BOO! Princess Sadness: Ghost! Look! Everyone: (Screaming) Rhino Beetle Fairy: BOO! Dark Fairy hides in a bedsheet Light Fairy: (Chuckling) It's only scary if you believe in ghosts. Rhino Beetle Fairy: Ooh! Light Fairy: Ah! Ghost! The fairies and princesses hide in draped bedsheets. Virus Fairy: (Chuckling) Told you there's no such thing as ghosts. They made dresses like a ghost Dark Fairy: Magic pumpkin! Light Fairy: Pumpkin ghost! Yikes! (Howling) Rhino Beetle Fairy: Boo! The fairies and princesses do their tricks. Dark Fairy: Ah! Ghost! Light Fairy: IT'S JUST PRETEND! Everyone nods. The ghost was banging at the door. This made the group scream in horror before they began to run away. The fairies and princesses float through a portrait, and run and scream. The bedsheet was Rhino Beetle Fairy. She blushes happily. Rhino Beetle Fairy: Oh, hi. It's just me. Light Fairy screams while Rhino Beetle Fairy is on. Light Fairy: Ghost! (Screaming) Dark Fairy: What is going on! We have to go. Virus Fairy: Did I find more ghosts? There is a ghost. Heart Fairy: Or a Rhino Beetle Fairy caught in the bedsheet. Dark Fairy: Alright, people, let's kick some ghost butts! Light Fairy: Wait! Dark Fairy: It is great to be in a closet door. The rest of the gang accepts and run into the closet door. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Devination Category:Jackelodeon Category:Originally aired on Devination networks Category:Originally aired on Jackelodeon networks Category:Episodes about ghosts